


a bliss of another kind

by pinkhairedfairy



Category: Actor RPF, Life Unexpected
Genre: Cheating, Co-workers, Established Relationship, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, complicated relationship, father/daughter for work, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhairedfairy/pseuds/pinkhairedfairy





	a bliss of another kind

He looked up from his paper in his chair in the makeup trailer to catch her eye as she smirked deviously painting her lips with pink gloss and smacked her lips together before she pouted in the mirror making him shift in his seat.

"Sit still Kris!" Amanda the hair lady scolded. He flushed ducking behind his newspaper as everyone in the trailer laughed.  
***  
She was drunk at the network party when she dropped herself into his lap pulling his hand from the table between her legs and up under her dress. His eyes widened when he realized he didn't feel anything between his fingers and her skin as she started to wiggle and whimper.

"Britt?" he whimpered into her ear, her answer a moan as he slid a thick finger into her wetness "fuck Britt" he slid in another as she bucked into him legs parted wide.

She pressed her face to his neck as she came muffling her cry. Her shaky hands fixed her hair as she tugged down her dress turning to watch him wipe his hand on a cloth napkin. Britt finished his drink before she walked back into the party with shaky legs.  
***  
Theyre the last ones in the bar for the day. Shes still spinning herself around on a stool while he drains his glass of beer and watches her carefully. Sometimes Lux slips into Britt a little and he feels so gross and dirty he loses sleep. The beer glass falls to the floor with a crash and they both jump.  
Just like that shes Britt again.

"Wanna get some dinner?" he asks running a hand through his hair. She nodded jumping down and walking over to him with wide sparkling eyes.;  
! He can feel himself back into the corner but decides on giving in with a sigh. His large hands cup her face as he bends a little to kiss her.

She tastes like jolly ranchers and the beer he had been sneaking her all day.  
***  
"What would happen if you knocked me up?" her back is turned as she tugged down her teeshirt and fixed her hair before she turned to face him.

Kristoffer threw a pillow at her before he went back to buttoning up his shirt.

"How many kids do you have? You have super sperm" Britt laughed  
***  
The new baby has been keeping him up and it shows when he appears at Shiris for a cast party. Bags under his eyes, skin tinted gray his head fell back as he started to snore in her overstuffed chair.

"Come on Daddy time to get you home" Britt pulls on his hand laughing as he pulls her closer "no we arent cuddling youre going to bed". He nodded finishing the dredges of his beer before he let her pull him up and out the door her arm around his waist like he wouldn't break her if they fell.

She took the long way to the house pulling the car lights off into the shadows as she crawled into his lap. " Britt" his voice was low and dangerous as he clutched her hips her mouth working his throat with kisses and nibbles. He fought to keep his eyes open arching up his hips to help her undress him jeans around his knees.

He fought to keep his eyes open to watch her ride him her small hands grasping and tugging on her breasts as she came with a breathy gasp against his mouth. He made sure to wipe the pink gloss from his lips before he went inside to his wife.  
***  
His wife goes back to LA after a fight and he's a third of a way into a bottle of whiskey when she sends the first picture to his phone. His first thought is to throw his phone and walk away but she sends another of her hand inside of her deep turquoise silk panties he had bought her and hes not above begging.

They dont make it to his bedroom, his fingers twisted in a handful of silky blond hair pushing her farther on his cock. She moans around him as he lets out a deep shout, coating her throat til he fell limp on the lounger. She climbed up into his lap kissing his neck hand stroking his cheek "we gotta stop this" he says softly. Britt nods before kissing him softly. "I'm not kidding".

" I know" she answers pulling his hand between her legs "you never are"


End file.
